¿Y ahora qué?
by Antonia134
Summary: Cuando el apocalipsis zombie acabo, Amoris fue uno de los pocos pueblos que no sufrio gran daño material, más si emocional. Luego de un año, algunos de los muertos han sido medicados y rehabilitados, siendo soltados al mundo como antes cuando vivian. y la unica pregunta que casi todos tienen es: ¿Y ahora qué? !Se buscan OC S!


**Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

— _Despues de lo vivido hace más de un año en Francia, el gobierno frances ha declaro que el virus que causo el levantamiento de los muertos ha sido completamente controlado y eliminado—comento la reportera robusta, de cabellos y labios violetas— Se agradece a las personas que se unieron al F.H.V, se les recompesara financieramente. Tambien queremos informar que cualquier avistamiento de algún enfermo de S.P.M que no este medicado debe ser informado al número de emergencia de su ciudad._

 _Si un F.H.V encuentra a un paciente de S.P.M, debe llevarlo a un centro especializado en el virus Mors Rediit. Se les entregara cinco mil euros por adulto y siete mil por niño y/o adolescente…_

El hombre ya arto de – según él – tanta idiotez dicha apago la televisión. Si se encontraba a uno de esos monstruos le dispararía en la cabeza, eso hay que hacer con esas bestias, no merecían una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Observaba fijamente el reloj en la pared, que marcaba la tres y cinco. A sus oídos llegaba la voz de aquella mujer de cabellos castaños.

La ansiedad la estaba consumiendo, su esposo se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano y su hijo mayor, Viktor, se mantenía callado. Se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa.

—Por eso necesito que comprendan…

—¡YA! —salto del sillon y gritó sin poder contenerse—Solo quiero a mi hija, ¡dejeme ver a mi hija! —lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas—por favor—sintio los brazos de Felipe posarse en su hombros, obligandola a calmarse.

—Creeame que la comprendo, señora Bellamy. Pero necesito que entiendan que la muchacha que entrara por esa puerta, no sera la misma Elisa que fue en el pasado.

—Lo entendemos, doctora Delanay-— dijo calmadamente el hombre mayor.

La castaña se levanto y se dirigio hacia el telefono que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Doctor Farrés, traiga a la paciente de la habitación dos—cortó la llamada, camino hacia la gran puerta que separaba las habitaciones de la sala de espera y la abrio despacio.

Las tres personas dirigieron su mirar hacia el pasillo iluminado del Centro Roarton.

Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que una figura pequeña aparecio.

Lucía se llevo las manos a la boca, contienendo un sollozo. Se solto del agarre de su marido y corrió hacia la persona con la que soñaba todas las noches, la abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que desapareciera.

—Mi bebita, mi Elisa—se separó despacio, admirando cada detalle de su hija, al igual que lo había hecho el día que la sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. Su cabello negro habia perdido varios tonos de color, sus ojos perdieron aquel color dorado y ahora eran de un tono azul blancusco y su piel era palida y fría. Aún asi, ella solo podía ver a su niña. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la adolescente—ahora estaremos juntos, seremos una familia de nuevo—la atrajo contra su pecho, como cuando era pequeña y corría hacia ella por alguna pesadilla —Perdoname por no haber estado allí antes, pero prometo que a partir de ahora estare cuando me necesites.

La joven, callada e insegura, envolvio sus delgados brazos alrededor de su madre, devolviendo el abrazo; aún se encontraba temerosa de que la medicina perdiera efecto y se transformara devuelta en una bestia guiada por sus intintos animales, carente de cualquier capacidad de razonar.

—No…—calló un segundo, le costaba volver a hablar—no hay nada que perdonar, mamá.

La mujer de cabellos rojos dejo escapar pequeños sollozos, feliz de reencontrase con su hija.

Elisa, miro a su hermano y padre, temerosa de sentir su rechazo o asco, sin embargo ambos solo le dieron una mirada llena de amor.

De verdad queria creer que todo mejoraría , que a partir de aquí podría empezar otra vez a vivir, que la terapia en la que se había sometido durante tres meses la ayudaría a seguir su camino.

Pero los recuerdos de aquel pasado tan poco lejano seguían grabados en su memoria, haciendole temer de lo que sucedería una vez que llegara a Amoris.

* * *

 **Un fic que trata de lo ocurrido despues de que un apocalipsis zombie acabo, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **He aqui el glosario:**

 **Mors Rediit: Virus que provoco el levantamiento de los muertos, el gobierno tardo un año completo en encontrar una cura y lograr erradicarlo.**

 **S.P.M (Sindrome del Parcialmente Muerto): Lo sufren aquellas personas que durante el levantamiento no llevaban más de un mes muertas, fueron capturados y en ellos se esperimento el medicamento Ratio. Gracias al mismo, los muertos recuperan la capacidad de razonar y pensar, asi como la regeneración de algunas partes de su cuerpo. Los rasgos tipicos de quienes lo padecen son simples: piel palida y fría, cabellos que pierden tonos en el color (ejemplo: pasar del rubio al blanco) junto con iris de colores anormales, como el rojo, rosa, azul o verde blancuscos. Estas personas no son bien recibidas por los humanos comunes, al punto que son odiados y despreciados. Muchos con el S.P.M buscan enconderse, usando maquillaje, lentillas y tintura para el cabello.**

 **F.H.V (Fuerza Humana de Volunta): Pequeños ejercitos de distintos pueblos que se encargaron de defender a los habitantes de los muertos vivientes. La mayoria de ellos no confían en los levantados. Aunque el apocalipsis haya acabado, aun se mantienen en servicio.**

 **E.L.N.M (Ejercito de Liberación de los No-Muertos): Organización secreta a la que pertenencen algunos muertos que sufren de S.P.M. Es liderada por el profeta no-muerto (al que jamas se le ha visto la cara) y la idea es clara: liderar a los revividos a una nueva era, recalcando que son mejores (dado que no necesitan ni comida ni agua, poseen una gran fuerza y no pueden ser asesinados facilmente) que los vivos. Los que se unen lo hacen debido a que se artan del desprecio de los humanos. Sus miembros se siente orgullosos de ser revividos y no buscan esconderse, mostrando sus caracteristicas nuevas con orgullo. Ultimamente muchos pertenecientes al E.L.N.M han dejado de medicarse, ingieren un polvo azul y atacan a las personas con más rabia y peligrosidad que cuando eran zombies.**

 **Fichas:**

 **Chicas parcialmente muertas:**

 **Nombre y apellido.**

 **Apodo.**

 **Edad (15-19)**

 **Causa de muerte.**

 **Historia (un poco de la infancia y adolescencia en Amoris, la muerte y lo que ocurrio una vez que el medicamento Ratio y la rehabilitación comenzaron hacer efecto)**

 **Familia (como se llevan y como se llevaban)**

 **Apariencia antes y despues del Levantamiento.**

 **Personalidad antes y despues del Levantamiento.**

 **Chico: Castiel, Armin, Lysandro, Nathaniel o Viktor (de ser este ultimo, se deben conocer desde la infancia y ser amiga de Elisa)**

 **¿Qué opinas del F.H.V y del E.L.N.M? ¿te uniste a este ultimo? (de ser asi poner porque)**

 **Extra (opcional)**

 **Chicas humanas:**

 **Nombre y apellido.**

 **Apodo.**

 **Edad (15-19)**

 **Historia (un poco de la infancia y adolescencia en Amoris, que sucedió durante el Levantamiento y lo que ocurrio una vez que los que sufren S.P.M volvieron otra vez a Amoris)**

 **Familia (como se llevan, perdiste alguno en el apocalipsis o tienes a alguien que sufra de S.P.M)**

 **Apariencia.**

 **Personalidad antes y despues del Levantamiento.**

 **Chico: Castiel, Armin, Lysandro, Nathaniel o Viktor (de ser este ultimo, se deben conocer desde la infancia y ser amiga de Elisa)**

 **¿Formabas parte del F.H.V?**

 **¿Qué piensas de las personas que sufren S.P.M?**

 **¿Qué opinas del E.L.N.M?**

 **Extra (opcional)**

 **Ojala alguien participe, y, por favor no maden solo humanas o solo parcialmente muertas ¡Hay que tener variedad!**


End file.
